


Carry On

by AC_DeanC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 15 FINALE, a fix-it because holy FUCK kripke you had one (1) job, a short fix-it, destiel deserved better, fixing the last fifteen minutes, if it had castiel, only wrote this to put my mind at ease and pretend that this is what actually happened, that trashfire that was the end could've been forgiven, wrote this so fast so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_DeanC/pseuds/AC_DeanC
Summary: There's one thing Dean has to do before he heads for a drive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Carry On

“Cas helped.” At the name, Dean’s heart stutters. Cas? He has so many questions. Jack said he was going to be hand’s off, do what Chuck couldn’t. But then, how did Castiel help him rebuild heaven? Did Jack pull him from the empty? Was there even an empty anymore? Was Cas _here,_ in heaven?

He can’t help but let out a small laugh, face donning a wide grin as he shakes his head. _That son of a bitch._

“What are you gonna do now, Dean?” Bobby asks the question, and the answer is already there.

“I think I'll go for a drive.” Dean places the beer down and gets to his feet, casting a sidelong glance at his baby. He pauses, before turning back to Bobby.

“But there’s something I gotta do first.” The old hunter nods, a knowing look in his eye, and Dean walks past the impala and heads towards the woods. He isn’t sure exactly where he’s going, but his feet are moving on their own, and he knows he’ll reach his destination no matter which direction he walks.

Each step he takes forward is like a burden lifted from his shoulders. The world is safe from Chuck. Sam is alive and well, fighting on. Dean is here, in heaven, and he’ll be with everyone he’s ever loved for the rest of eternity. It feels like a dream, but he knows there’s no waking up from it this time.

Hope has nestled in his chest and made a home as the hunter walks. He thinks of Bobby’s words and he plays them over and over again until he’s convinced he didn’t hear him wrong. This place, this version of heaven, all had been created with _his_ help. And that meant that he was no longer trapped in the empty. But was he _here?_

Dean can’t help but feel gutted when his feet finally stop moving. He’s in a clearing, the grass is vividly green and vibrant flowers of all colors surround the space. It’s bright and warm, inviting, and he knows in his heart that this is the right place.

But the hunter stands alone in the clearing. This place is peaceful, but it’s empty. It’s missing something, _someone,_ and Dean can’t help but think that maybe he _had_ been wrong. That hope still in his chest threatens to crush the air from his lungs, and he swallows as his throat tightens.

“Hello, Dean.”

The angel of Thursdays is smiling. He stands before Dean, trench-coat and all, and the brightest smile is gracing his features. He’s cast in a halo of light from the trees, practically glowing, and Dean isn’t sure if he’s imagining the angel. But when he reaches out, his hand connects with Castiel’s left shoulder, and he grips it tight, a myriad of emotions swelling up in his chest.

And when the two meld together, it’s like a goodbye, because _this_ is how it should have been. If they were given more time, if Dean was able to give a reply before the angel was dragged into the empty. Dean kisses him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever be able to do, because he won’t go another second without having told the angel how he feels.

“Cas.” His name is a prayer on Dean’s lips, an answer to the one that makes him realize he deserves to be loved. That he deserves to love.

“I love you, too.” The angel is smiling, bright and big as he stares at Dean with nothing but adoration and warmth in those cerulean orbs.

And when they kiss for the second time, it’s a promise for a new beginning, _together_.

Being with Castiel, driving the impala down an endless winding road, it’s just so _right_ that Dean grips the angel’s hand a bit tighter when he needs affirmation that this is real. That _Cas_ is real.

Dean finds out that Jack had in fact pulled Cas from the empty. Jack put the empty to rest, finally granting it the peace he had disturbed. And when all was said and done, he still had to build a new heaven, but he was unsure where to start. And who better to have the answer than the angel who raised him?

For teaching Jack the importance of family, how to love, and for believing that he wasn’t the monster everyone thought he was, he’d allowed Castiel to roam free in heaven as a parting gift before saying goodbye one final time.

When Dean stops on a bridge during their drive, he can’t help but feel that it’s familiar. He doesn’t know why, but he turns off the engine and steps out of the car, looking over the bridge. Castiel doesn’t follow, allowing the hunter time alone in his thoughts.

_“I’m not going to be like you, this isn’t going to be my life.”_

And suddenly Dean remembers that he’s stood in this spot exactly fifteen years ago, where it all began. He knows why he’s here now. Dean doesn’t see him at first. But he senses him, feels his presence like a shift in the air, and it’s only when that missing part of his soul finally finds its way home that he turns around and faces his brother.

Dean’s been in heaven much longer than he thought, and Sam tells him all about marrying Eileen and how he named his son after him. Castiel joins them on the bridge, and after a brief exchange between him and Sam, Team Free Will looks out over the bridge together.

The trio’s been through so much, saw each other through thick and thin. They’ve laughed, cried, been to hell and back as they shed blood, sweat, and tears. All the while fighting because they believed they would make their own destiny. And they did. And now, there’s someone to carry on that legacy.

_Saving people, hunting things. The family business._


End file.
